The present invention relates to a copying machine with a multiple transport function. The copying machine contains a separation charger for separating copy paper from the photoreceptor surface by corona discharge in the copying process and a circulating transport passage communicating the paper discharge block with the paper feed block in which copying machine the duplex or composite copy mode can be selected.
Electrophotographic copying machines transfer a toner image formed on the photoreceptor surface onto copy paper and lead the copy paper to the image fixing unit after completing a transfer process. So far, the copying process suitable for copying machines with a multiple transport function has not yet been proposed.